


Out

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [20]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army!fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: Just a quick bit of fun. I know it's early, but the Muse thinks she has an idea about tomorrow.And a very Happy New Year to everyone still reading!





	

"He's bound to be out by now." Changmin lay on his bunk, tablet propped up on his abs and the headset plugged in. He'd gone for a long gym session after he'd come off duty and he felt pleasantly exhausted, but far too buzzed to sleep. Fortunately, Yunho was on downtime, so at least he had company of a sort as he surfed the web and dreamed of summer, or maybe more precisely his own August completion ceremony. "Yeah, he's out."

"How do you know?" Yunho's voice sounded as close as if he sat right beside Changmin. And wasn't that a nice thought… "Can you hear the fans screaming where you are or has he already started texting you cat pictures and shirtless selfies?"

"Twitter storm." Changmin scrolled through his feed. "It's trending all over the place. And did you hear? He has a fan meeting lined up for tomorrow. That's just insane. How will he even be sober?"

"That is a very good question."

"Please, don't even think of doing that to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yunho assured him. "The company might want us to do something on the day you come out, but I'm sure it'd be something short and to the point, and then they'll give us some time to re-establish our professional relationship."

"Oh, is that what they call it now?" Changmin's voice dropped into a lower register and he smiled at the catch of breath he could hear from the other end. It probably wasn't fair, but he was lonely, and horny, and teasing Yunho was the only entertainment to be had right then. Except maybe for having another shower, but late as it was, the water would be freezing. Which, actually, might be a good thing.

"Min?"

Of course Yunho knew him. "Yeah, I'm that way tonight. Sorry." He cast around for a distraction. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. They're a little cagey about the details, but I'm sure there's a stage involved somewhere."

"Do you think they can find you some trousers that fit? I almost burst a blood vessel laughing. No fashion designer will ever choose you for a photo shoot ever again."

"Don't, Yunho. Just… don't. I'm so grateful I'm used to wearing all sorts of crap on stage, otherwise I'd die out there. I've been thinking of wearing white socks, but that would get me in trouble and—"

"No. No trouble. We agreed."

"I know." Changmin sighed. What a crap diversion that had been. Now he was embarrassed on top of being horny. He wanted Yunho, in the worst possible way. But all he had was Yunho's voice in his ear and his imagination. Not like Jae, who was most likely— "Say something to shut my mind up," he begged.

"Did you leave the new snacks in the flat?"

"Yes. And I'll kill you if you test them without me."

"After the rather appealing way we tested the last batch, I'm not likely to, now, am I?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jung!" Changmin had to move his tablet and wiggle to adjust the uncomfortable pinching in his groin. "You're making it worse. And… and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like it when you sound like that."

"Like what?"

"Sexy. Throaty. As if you know exactly what you want. You'd drive the fans wild if you did that on stage."

"I have no intention to drive anyone wild. Not while I'm stuck in here and you're… wherever. I don't even know what that place looks like." Changmin took a breath. He hated it when his mind took off ranting. Especially when Yunho was the one who had to put up with it. It just wasn't fair. "I always know exactly what I want," he added a little more quietly. "Doesn't mean I can get it."

"Just visualise outcomes."

Changmin huffed a laugh. "Thank you for that. I don't even need to turn on my laptop anymore. That slide show runs on autopilot in my head."

"And are you trying to tell me that you're not looking forward to it?"

"I'd be lying."

"I know."

Yunho sounded so content, Changmin felt his eyes rolling. "Don't gloat, Jung. That's not becoming. And just so you know… there's one thing in particular I am looking forward to."

"Which is?"

"By August your hair's gonna be long enough again for me to get a decent grip."

Yunho spluttered in Changmin's ear. And Changmin decided that his army service had done him some good after all. He'd never have been able to get something like that out without flinching or blushing before. Even over the phone.


End file.
